Cartoon Character Story (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's spoof for Toy Story. Cast Woody - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Buzz Lightyear - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Bo Peep - Amy Rose (Sonic X) Bo Peep's Sheep - Sheep (Shaun the Sheep) Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) Mr. Potato Head - Iago (Aladdin) Rex - Wally Gator Slinky Dog - Squirt (Pound Puppies 2010) Sarge - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) Sarge's Soldiers - Po and the Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) Andy Davis - Steven Universe Andy's Mom - Jane Porter (Tarzan) Molly Davis - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) Scud - Roscoe (with DeSoto as an extra) (Oliver and Company) Sid Phillips - Terrance (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Hannah Phillips - Penny (The Rescuers) Barrel of Monkeys - Ants (A Bug's Life) Etch - Scrat (Ice Age) Lenny - Brain (Igor) Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) Mr. Spell - Baymax (Big Hero 6) RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) Robot - Nigel (The Wild) Rocky Gibraltar - King Louie (The Jungle Book) Snake - Larry (The Wild) Troll Dolls - Trolls Squeeze Toy Aliens - Bean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Samson (Camp Lazlo) Combat Carl - Fender (Robots) Baby Face - Dumbo Ducky - Reggie (Freebirds) Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) Hand-In-A-Box - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) Janie/Pterodacty - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Banzai (The Lion King) Jingle Joe - Skalk (Khumba) Legs - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Rockmobile - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) Roller Bob - Diego (Ice Age) Walking Car - Bunga (The Lion Guard) Burned Rag Doll - Cream (Sonic X) Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Ferdinand Yellow Soldier Toys - Devin and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Sally Doll - Joy (Inside Out) Movie Used: Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: Sonic X (2003-2006) T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010 - 2015) Aladdin (1992) The Return of Jafar (1994) Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) Aladdin the Series (1994 - 1995) The Lion King (1994) The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride (1998) The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) The Lion Guard (2016) Pound Puppies (2010 - 2013) Kung Fu Panda (2008) Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness (2011) Steven Universe (2013 - 2019) Tarzan (1999) The Legend of Tarzan Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends (2004 - 2010) Oliver and Company (1988) The Rescuers (1977) Cars (2006) Cars 2 (2011) Cars 3 (2017) Ice Age (2002) Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Chowder (2007 - 2010) A Bug’s Life (1998) Dumbo (1941) The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) The Brave Little Toaster (1987) Big Hero 6 (2014) The Princess and the Frog (2009) Free Birds (2013) Ferdinand (2017) My Little Pony The Land Before Time: Journey Through the Midsts Camp Lazlo (2004 - 2008) The Wild (2006) Khumba (2013) Igor (2008) Robots (2005) Quest for Camelot (1998) Inside Out (2015) Gallery Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Woody Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Buzz Lightyear Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose as Bo Peep Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago as Mr. Potato Head Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator as Rex Squirt's_Head.png|Squirt as Slinky Dog Shifu.jpg|Master Shift as Sarge Steven Quartz Universe.jpg|Steven Universe as Andy Davis Kimi Watanabe Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Molly Davis Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Any's Mom Terrence.png|Terrence as Sid Phillips Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Scud Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Uranimated18